Saying Goodbye
by MacGateFan
Summary: Just what the title says. DJ. Takes place during Meridian. Enjoy! :o
1. Goodbye

Title: Saying Goodbye Part 1Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Spoilers: Meridian  
Disclaimers: All characters of Stargate SG-1 are property of MGM, Gekko Productions, and the Sci-Fi Channel. I promise I'll put them all back in their proper form when I'm finished. You may recognize some quotes, as well, from the episode. I only WISH I wrote those words! Enjoy:o)

* * *

"It's all right, Janet. I know you're doing everything you can for me." 

Janet continued to jot down notes in his chart. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Daniel..."

He placed his hand on hers to still them. "Janet, look at me. Janet." When she finally did, tears burst. "Hey."

"Daniel, this is so unfair! We had plans for the future and you're just taking this lying down! There has to be some way to help you!"

"Janet, like I told Jack, we can't go running to our off world allies every time someone gets hurt."

She fixed him with a glare. "I know. I spoke with Colonel O'Neill. Please don't think like that, Daniel. Your life is very important! Without you, we wouldn't even have these allies!"

Daniel wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. Not when he felt like a complete failure. Her sigh broke him from his reverie. She glanced behind her to see Colonel O'Neill. "I'll leave you two."

Jack smiled sadly at her and sat down in front of Daniel. "So..."

Janet left the two alone and immediately entered her office. She needed to call Cassie. What was she going to tell her? This time Daniel was going to die and this time there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

* * *

She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. She hated to bother her daughter while at school, but she also didn't want Cassie to see Daniel when he got worse. "Hello, this is Janet Frasier. There's been an emergency in the family. I was going to send a friend of mine out there to pick up my daughter, Cassandra." 

"Of course, Dr. Frasier. We'll inform her right away."

"Thank you. Jack O'Neill will be there shortly." She hung up a few minutes later to see the man in question leaning against the door frame. "Colonel."

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well considering. I hope you don't mind me volunteering you to pick up Cassie. I just don't want to leave Daniel right now."

He shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"What's that?" she asked, picking up a file and paging through it.

"How long have you and Daniel been seeing each other?"

Janet's head snapped up. How had he known? They tried very hard to keep their relationship quiet. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry. I sort of overheard your conversation with Daniel earlier. You gotta remember that this infirmary has ears as well."

She blushed slightly. "Well, I guess it's water under the bridge, Sir. Nothing's going to happen now. Daniel's going to die and I'll be left alone again."

Jack walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Don't say things like that! Daniel will always be in your heart. And he's not the only one here. You have friends who care about you very much. You also have a daughter who loves you more than anything in this world. Don't forget that."

* * *

Cassie was in full pacing mode by the time Jack arrived at the main office. She pounced on him, question after question pouring out. "Cass, calm down! I promise I'll explain everything as soon as we get back to the car." 

She noticed his eyes pointing out that they had an audience. It was a good thing she didn't blurt out anything that would compromise national security. The NID would probably be on her ass so quickly, she wouldn't have time to think!

Jack was awfully quiet as he lead her to his truck. She also saw that he looked almost sick to his stomach. What could possibly have happened? "Jack?" She said once they were seated and he had started the engine. "What's going on?"

"Cass, there was an incident off world."

"What kind of incident? Is everyone all right? Mom said it was an emergency. Is it Sam?"

He shook his head. "No, she and Teal'c are all right."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "It's bad this time, Cassie."

Cassie swallowed around the lump in her throat. "How bad?"

"Daniel was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation."

"Lethal? As in, he's going to DIE?"

"Yeah."

This had to be a dream, right? Daniel didn't die. He always lived to teach her more about the world she had come to love so much. She now realized why Jack looked ready to throw up because she was feeling the same way.

"Cass?"

"Let's go see him, Jack."

That was the extent of their conversation. The pair drove in silence until the shrill ring of Jack's cell phone made them both jump. "O'Neill. Yeah. We're on our way right now. Sure, hold on. Cassie, it's Sam."

"Sam?" Jack could hear her voice full of emotion as she talked. "I know. Uh huh. Tell him for me? Thanks. Bye."

Cassie set the phone down and looked over at Jack. He smiled sadly at her and took her hand, holding it tightly. "We'll get through this together," He told her.

* * *

Janet remembered the conversation she had with Sam earlier. Sedatives and pain killers were all they could give Daniel. There was absolutely no way to help him short of... God, she hated just thinking about it! 

"Mom!" Cassie exclaimed, rushing to Janet and hugging her tightly. She could feel her shaking. The young girl just held her Mother, not really certain what to say.

After a few minutes, Janet had calmed down. She kissed Cassie on the cheek. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I guess. I just can't believe that he's really going to die this time. Mom, I wanna see him!"

"I knew you would, but you have to remember that he won't look the same as he did last week."

Cassie nodded. "I realize that. I'm ready. Do I look like I've been crying? I don't want Daniel to know I have been. I wanna be strong for him."

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Janet took her daughter's hand and the pair went to see Daniel. She could feel Cassie's hold tighten so Janet gave her a reassuring smile.

Cassie almost cried as she stepped up to his bedside, but she held her tears in and smiled at her friend. From the start, he was the only one who had listened and talked to her as a grown up and she respected him for it so much. To see all that pain in his eyes when he looked up at her, she could no longer fight the tears.

"Daniel... I'm sorry."

"For what, crying? It's all right, Cass. I'd probably be crying too."

"Not very grown up of me, is it?"

Daniel smiled despite his pain. "We all need to act like a child every once in a while. I mean, look at Jack."

Cassie giggled. She took a breath and became serious again. "Thank you for everything, Daniel. For telling me about Earth and for being a great friend, not just to me, but my Mom too. I would have loved to have been your daughter."

"The feeling is mutual, Cass. I love you and your Mom so very much. That's what makes this so hard. I hate the fact that I'm leaving you both. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she replied. "I love you too!"

* * *

Cassie was heading to Daniel's isolation room when Sam ran by her. She looked so determined. Realizing that her friend was coming back, Cassie joined Jack in observation area. 

"Hi, Jack," she said gloomily.

"Hey." He patted his lap. "Have a seat."

"Jack, I'm hardly a little girl anymore."

He shrugged. "I won't tell anyone."

Cassie smiled and sat down, leaning back against him. "What's Sam planning on doing? I saw her tear down the hall."

"She mentioned something about the healing device. She's not sure if it's even going to work, but she wants to give it a try. We contacted her Dad a while ago, but we haven't heard anything. He and Selmak would probably have a better chance, but Sam doesn't want to wait that long."

She nodded. "I hope it works, then."

"Cassie."

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I want you to go back to my office."

"Why?"

"Just... please, honey."

Jack gave Cassandra another squeeze and let her up. As soon as she was out the door, he asked Janet why she sent her daughter away. "She should witness this if it's going to help Daniel."

"No," Janet replied. "We have no idea what kind of an effect this will have on him. I don't want her in here if something goes wrong."

Cassie stood at the door, listening to their conversation. Her Mom probably didn't think about that camera in her office. She knew what Sam was going to do and Jack was right, she wanted to watch it happen. She wanted to be there for Daniel.

* * *

Janet and Sam were sitting quietly in the observation room. They were both emotionally exhausted. Janet was mentally beating herself up for letting Sam try the healing device. True, she really did believe in Sam, but the results caused Daniel to slip into a coma. 

"Sam, you couldn't have known that would happen."

"No, but I knew I wasn't as good with that thing as Kendra had been. My Dad is on his way here, I should have waited. He and Selmak should be able to do it. God, I feel so stupid!"

Janet placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know Daniel wouldn't say that to you, right? He's grateful that we're all trying our hardest to save him." She looked down at him. "Truthfully, I don't think he wants to be saved."

"You love him, don't you?"

"So much it hurts." Sam put her arm around her friend's shoulder as she cried. "Cassie has been so strong for me. I won't be able to get through this myself if she doesn't start telling us how she's feeling. I want my little girl to be all right. She's lost too many people in her life already."

"She'll be fine, Janet. We all will. It just may take some time."

* * *

"Jonas Quinn is here." Janet turned to see Jack behind her. "He told us what really happened. I wanted you to know." 

Janet took a deep breath and nodded. "Before you say anything, I want Cassie to hear it. She should be in my base quarters."

"Okay, let's go there."

"Hey!" Cassie said, opening the door. She stepped back to let her Mom and Jack into the room.

"Cass, that man from Kelowna is here. He told Jack what happened."

Cassie's face grew red. "And the you believe him, Jack? How? Daniel would never do anything like that and you know it!"

"Cassie," Janet said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down and let Jack speak."

"Sorry," She muttered.

Jack smiled and gave her hug. Mother and daughter sat down as Jack told them what Daniel did to save the Kelownans and the rest of SG-1. He risked everything and those people wanted to blame him for their mistakes!

Janet's heart swelled even more for the man she loved. Cassie's quiet voice shook her from her reverie. "Yeah, honey?"

"Mom, there's something I wanted to tell you. I-I watched everything that happened earlier on the video feed in your office..."

Jack decided he should leave Mother and daughter alone and quietly left the room. Jacob Carter would be arriving soon and he wanted to be the first to tell him what was going on.

Janet nodded to Jacob as he entered. She glanced up at Cassie in the observation area. She now realized that she couldn't keep her daughter out of there and she needed to see this no matter what the outcome.

* * *

"His condition's grave," Selmak said, "I do not know if I can restore him to his full healthy state." 

Sam nodded slowly. "Just do what you can."

It was working... for the most part. Janet could tell just by looking at the monitors. But when Jack's voice filled the room with the one word she didn't want to hear, she thought she was going to scream.

"Jacob, stop."

"Are you serious?"

"It's what he wants."

Janet was looking wildly back and forth at the two men before her. How did Jack know that's what he wanted! There was so much for him to live for! How could he possibly want to leave them?

"Does someone else want to tell me what to do?" He asked, looking directly at Janet.

"Just let him go," Jack replied.

And time was suddenly standing still for Janet as the monitors signaled the end to Daniel's life. "Colonel!"

Before anyone could respond, Daniel's body turned into a brilliant light. A million thoughts went through Janet's mind. She watched in awe as it disappeared through the walls.

Daniel was gone, but was he dead? She just didn't understand it. "I...Excuse me."

"Janet!" Sam cried out.

"Leave her alone for now, Sam."

"Sir?"

"I spoke with Daniel. This is what he wanted. We may never understand why, but there you go."

Teal'c nodded. "Perhaps DanielJackson was feeling inadequate."

"What do you mean by that, Teal'c?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Recently he has spoken to me of his frustrations. How he felt that nothing he's done had changed anything. How hard he fought to save Sha're only to have lost her. I tried to convince him that he has changed many things, but he would not listen?"

Jack was a little angry and just now hearing this piece of information. "Why didn't you say something?"

Teal'c was unphased by his tone. He knew how irrational humans acted when friends or family died. "He asked me to keep our conversation in confidence, O'Neill."

"Teal'c don't worry about it," Sam said. "It's not your fault Daniel was feeling that way. We all should have seen something. If you'll excuse me, I'm going outside to take a walk."

"General."

"Take all the time you need, Colonel. You too, Major, Teal'c."

"Thank you, Sir."

Hammond sighed and looked over at Jacob as the rest of SG-1 filed out. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "George, I didn't want to tell them, but Selmak was wrong. He misjudged the state of his injuries. That device would have completely cured him."

"Let's just leave that to us for now, Jacob. I believe that if any one of them, Janet Frasier included, knew that, Selmak would be ripped from your spinal cord."

She sat unnoticed in the observation room. She knew about it all. She knew that Daniel had died, she knew that Daniel was one of those "light beings" like the one that Sam had met, she knew that if Daniel had Selmak finish the job, he would still be alive right now.

She was angry. Angry at Selmak. Angry at Jack. Angry at her Mother. But most of all, she was angry at Daniel. How could he be so selfish? There were people who cared about him! There were people who knew how hard he was trying to rid the universe of the Goa'uld!

"Damn you, Daniel Jackson!" she cursed.

* * *

From the Author: Uh oh! Someone has issues! I plan on expanding on Cassie's feelings more in the next chapter. It will also take "Fallen" in another context. Any questions or thoughts, you can email me at sam.carter.sg1 at 


	2. Welcome Home?

Welcome Home?  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Cassie had just finished the dishes when the phone rang. She quickly ran to answer it. "Hey Mom! I know why you're calling. I just finished the dishes. I'll have everything finished by the time you get home, I promise!" 

"Cass, that's not why I called."

"Oh, God, did someone get hurt?"

"No," Janet replied. She seemed to have swallowed around a lump in her throat. "He's back."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Daniel, honey. He's back."

Cassie nearly dropped the phone. Daniel had been "dead" for about a year. It had been so hard for her and her Mom to get over his death. She was so angry at him.

"Mom, are you...?"

"I'm fine. For now. SG-1 is bringing him to Earth. I have to examine him and make certain everything... everything is in working order, I guess."

"Will you be all right?"

She took a deep breath. "I think so. The problem is, Daniel doesn't remember any of us or who he is for that matter."

"Maybe I should come over there."

"No, Cass. Don't worry about a thing. Just finish cleaning the house for the grill out tomorrow. We are still going to have it, is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I gotta go, they're coming through. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Mom!" Cassie hung up the phone angrily. "Damn you, Daniel!"

Janet watched as Jack led Daniel out of the infirmary. It was great to see him alive again, but at what cost? He had no idea who any of them were. It was definitely not like a form of amnesia she had seen before. Would his memory even come back to him? She had no idea.

A sharp pang in her chest caused tears to well in her eyes. It had finally hit her that he may never remember their life together and what they had planned for the future. She needed to get out of the confines of the mountain. She needed to see Cassie.

"Janet!"

She took a deep breath and turned to face her friend. "Sam."

"How's Daniel?"

"Physically he's in perfect health."

"He just can't remember anything."

Janet nodded. "There's that."

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sam knew that the past year had been particularly harder on Janet and Cassie than her. She had tried her best to be there for them without burdening them with her thoughts and feelings.

"I'm... confused, I guess. I knew in my heart that he wasn't technically dead, but..."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I know what you mean. Have you spoken to Cassie yet?"

"I'm heading over to the house now. I don't suppose you could join me."

Sam smiled sadly. "You know I'm always there for you. Let's go."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam and Janet arrived to find Cassie finishing up her chores. They looked utterly exhausted. "Mom! Sam!" she exclaimed, rushing over to them. "You guys should sit down."

Cassie led the pair to the sofa in the living room and then ran to get two glasses of water. When she returned, Janet was crying softly and Sam was holding her friend. Cassie knelt on the floor in front of them.

"He doesn't remember anything, Cass," she whispered. "He doesn't even know what he put us through. I don't know that he ever will." Janet sighed deeply. "You were right, we should cancel the cookout."

Cassie stood up and began pacing. She shook her head fiercely. "No! We are NOT canceling the party, Mom! We're not going to let Daniel ruin everything again!" She cried. "He left because he didn't believe in anyone, not even himself. I don't care if he remembers anything because I won't EVER trust him again!"

Janet watched as Cassie ran upstairs, wincing when she slammed her bedroom door. "God help me, Sam, there's a part of me that feels the same way."

* * *

The grill out had to be postponed for a few weeks so that they could prepare for the attack on Anubis. And now, it only included Sam, Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, and Jonas. She could only imagine the questions that would swarm around her if they had invited more people. And Cassie. She had become a ticking time bomb. If Daniel was mentioned once, she would go off in a fit of rage. 

She knew how her daughter felt, but she realized that it wasn't their decision to make. Besides, Janet missed Daniel. Her love for him was outweighing everything else she was feeling. She needed to see him.

"Janet." She shook her head and looked up at Colonel O'Neill. "Are you all right?"

"Colonel, I have to..." Janet didn't finish. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the front door.

"Where's Mom going?" Cassie asked.

Jack shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe she forgot to get something. Let's go check General Hammond. His Southern burgers should be ready about now."

_And I can talk to Sam. She knows Doc Frasier better than any of us, _thought Jack_.  
_

Sam watched as Cassie headed over to the General and suddenly Jack was next to her. "Janet left. She said there was something she had to do."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sir?"

"That she wants to check on Daniel? Make sure he's really ready for this mission tomorrow? That's exactly what I think."

"Maybe I should go too."

Jack shook his head. "I'll call Colonel Reynolds. If there's a problem, he can let me know." Sam nodded. "You, Major, can see what's got that alien visitor of ours so lost in thought."

"Who, Jonas?"

"Yeah. You can deal with him better than I can. I lose my patience easily when he's near me."

"You lose your patience with everyone easily, Sir."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

* * *

Janet made her way through the halls of the SGC, stopping in front of the door to Daniel's quarters. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in," she heard a faint voice reply. 

What she found was something she did not expect. Daniel was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes rid rimmed as if he had been crying. "Daniel?" He looked up and she saw raw pain there and it hurt her to the core. She immediately went over and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault, Janet. They're all dead because of me! Because I had to try and be the one to save the world!"

She glanced down at the folder in his hands. She read the words 'Abydos' and 'Anubis'. Janet cursed in her mind. She had wanted Sam or Colonel O'Neill to talk to him about that before he read it!

"Daniel, from what Sam told me, the Abydonians ascended."

"Which means they can't do shit from their position! They can't live, they can't die! Their whole world was destroyed! My world! My home!"

Janet watched as he began pacing. She had enough of this. She stood up and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him as she yelled. "Daniel, stop this right now!"

"J-janet?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"I know you're upset, but that's how you got into this position in the first place. You always think of the 'should haves' and 'could haves'. You can't do that all your life or you're going to have high expectations for yourself. You need to think of the good you've done and the people who are still here! We love you Daniel! We always have! And you selfishly turned away from us!"

Daniel didn't know what to say to her. She was right. It was a costly mistake, but he had to try and he told her so. "Janet, I'm sorry. I love you more than words can express, but it was important to me."

"So you had Jack tell Jacob?"

He took her hands in his. "You would have convinced me not to go through with it. I loved you too much to let you go."

Janet smiled and wrapped her arms around him, immediately feeling safe. "I still love you that much, Daniel."

Sam watched as Cassie paced back and forth in the living room. The young teenager had decided the party was over as soon as her Mother left and began cleaning things up. General Hammond and Jonas wrapped up the extra burgers for Janet and Cassie and had left for the base.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, Cass," Jack said.

"Jack, this is ridiculous. Why does Mom feel the need to go over there?"

"Cassie, your Mom loves Daniel. She needs to work things out with him. I know how you're feeling, but this has to be worked out. "

"What if he goes away again?" She asked him. "What if something happens and Daniel dies? What's Mom going to do then? Grieve again? He can't keep putting her through this, even if it's not on purpose!"

Sam walked over to the distraught teenager and held her still. "Cass, you can't just order someone to not fall in love. Your Mom and Daniel should treasure the fact that they have a chance to be in love again. I know it's hard for you to understand, but we can't take this away from either of them."

"Why does everyone assume it's hard for me to understand?" Cassie cried. "I just don't want her to get hurt!"

Before either could respond, Cassie was up the stairs. "That went well," Jack muttered.


	3. Lost Again and That's More Like It

Lost Again and That's More Like It  
Author: MacGateFan  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Janet found Sam getting ready to leave again. She looked expectantly at her friend. "Janet!" Sam exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, her voice wavering. Suck it up she told herself.

"I'm sorry, Janet. He and Jonas are still on Anubis' ship. Colonel O'Neill and I are heading to Kelowna--"

Janet cut Sam off. "Kelowna! Those are the bastards who killed Daniel! How can you go back there?"

"Janet, listen to me!" Sam replied, taking her friend by the shoulders. "Anubis' ship is sitting directly over their capital building. We're going to save them, I promise!"

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't do that, Sam."

"Do what?"

"Make a promise."

Sam was shocked, to say the least. "Why not?"

"Because Daniel did that and look what happened." Sam held her friend close as she cried. They stood that for a few minutes when they realized that time was running short. Janet composed herself and they headed up to the control room.

Janet watched as Sam and Colonel O'Neill stepped through the event horizon. She wanted so much to believe Sam, but what if her friends weren't able to keep that promise? She needed to see Cassie. "General," she said.

He nodded to Walter and walked over to her. "Doctor."

"I really need to see Cassie right now." She took a breath. "With your permission, Sir."

"I understand, Dr. Frasier. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Sir."

Janet found Cassie asleep in her room. She decided she wouldn't wake her daughter up just yet to tell her they may have lost Daniel again. Besides, she was exhausted and just wanted to lie down herself. She didn't expect to fall asleep so quickly after her head hit the pillow...

_Janet, I'm sorry things worked out like this, but I don't care about you! All I care about is finding ways to keep the Earth safe. I will risk my life for this world, don't you understand that?_

_But, Daniel... she exclaimed, reaching out for him._

_No, I have to go!_

_Daniel! Please don't leave me! Daniel!_

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! You're dreaming! Mom!"

Janet's eyes snapped open and she was staring into the worried face of her daughter. "Cass?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's me," she replied, wrapping her arms around Janet. "That must have been one hell of nightmare. I'm not surprised you had it, though."

"Cassie, he's stuck on Anubis' ship. Jonas too."

"What?" Cassie cried out, pulling away from Janet.

"Calm down, honey."

"I will not calm down, Mom! I told you not to go back to him!"

Janet stood up and stared her daughter down. "Cassandra Frasier, I will not be spoken to like that! Besides, telling someone I don't want to be with them anymore even when I still have feelings for them would not have diffused the heartache anymore if they were killed."

Cassie shut her mouth. She was being such a child. She knew exactly what her Mother meant. "I'm sorry, Mommy," she whispered.

"It's all right," Janet replied, hugging her close. "This is very frustrating for all of us. I want you and me to be friends again. I want you to give Daniel another chance. He's always been there for us even if you don't believe it. Just because we didn't see him when he was ascended, doesn't mean he never watched over us."

"I will. Not for him and not for me. I'll do it for you, Mom."

Janet smiled. "Thank you, Cassie. That's all I ask."

* * *

When Janet and Cassie arrived at the base, everyone was in a cheerful mood. "What happened?" Cassie asked the guard. 

"SG-1 has returned safely. All five members."

Janet grinned at her daughter. "Thank you, Airman. That's the best news I've had all day."

As they headed into the bowels of the SGC, they heard the announcement about incoming travelers. Janet had to drop Cassie off at the infirmary, for obvious reasons, and took the elevator to level 28. She would wait for Daniel just outside the doors of the Gateroom.

She looked up to see Jonas being wheeled past. Janet squeezed his hand and left him in Dr. Warner's care. Sam rushing towards her pulled her from her thoughts.

"Janet!" Sam hugged her friend tightly. "We brought him back for you!"

"Thanks, Sam," she replied happily. She felt Teal'c's hand on her shoulder. They nodded at one another and he left them.

"I'd better get changed. I'm sure General Hammond is going to want a full report as soon as possible."

"Cassie is here. She'll want to see you."

"Doc Frasier."

"Colonel. You seem to be a little bruised."

"It's all good." He glanced behind. "I'll leave you two."

When Daniel finally came into view, the floodgates opened and she ran into his arms. "God, I thought I lost you again!"

"For a minute there you almost did," Daniel replied. "I really need to be more careful."

She laughed in his arms. "Either that, or we have to tell the bad guys you're off limits."

"Why didn't we think of that before?" He wondered, pulling her close for a kiss. He really didn't care who was watching…

* * *

Cassie was pacing back and forth when the door to Janet's office opened. Her Mother and Daniel entered. He looked a little battered, but otherwise in one piece. Despite the anger she felt towards him, she quickly walked over and hugged him close. 

Daniel was quite surprised by this considering all that Janet had told him in the elevator. He glanced back at her and she shrugged. "Cassie," he whispered, hugging her back. "I'm sorry for everything. I know I should have thought things out more, but I didn't have much time to do that. I will try my hardest not to leave the two of you ever again. I love you and your Mother so much."

Cassie lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She could see what she had always seen in those blue orbs. Truth and love. "I love you too, Daniel. I love who you are and I am so happy you chose my Mom cause she deserves everything you give her."

"I couldn't agree more, Cassie," Daniel said with a smile.

"Come here, Mom!"

Janet joined the pair, hugging them close. "I love you both too!"


End file.
